


Counting Sheep

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Newly human Castiel has trouble falling asleep. Inspired by his lines on this topic and his being advised to count sheep, from season 9's "I'm No Angel."Written for spn_bigpretzel (LJ) challenge Drabbles Every Weekend - Theme: sleeping





	Counting Sheep

Sleep was tricky.

Once Dean explained, Castiel tried counting sheep, but just found it boring. He stared at the ceiling all night.

The next afternoon, the Winchesters returned from a hunt. Sam said he looked tired. Castiel explained the problem.

Sam smiled. “We can help with that,” he murmured, and performed the human ritual of pressing mouth to mouth.

Dean was grinning over Sam’s shoulder, and then he performed the ritual, too.

As it turned out, that was only the beginning.

Waking up warm between the Winchesters the next morning, Castiel thought that perhaps sleep wasn’t so difficult, after all.


End file.
